quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kindle Veda
where's the light to shine on me Kindle Lali Veda 6 January 1994 Kindle is, in short, a tiny scenester. She's about 5'4", has long hair that she generally keeps blonde over black, blue-ish hazel eyes that are pretty much permanently ringed in kohl, a septum piercing she got without her parents' permission and a regular expression that typically rotates between annoyed and satisfied. Her style is a little bit scene hip and a little bit her own and almost always accented by a camera. oh, send me something Kindle is the sort of girl who does not take your shit. Or his shit. Or her shit. Or anyone else's shit, for that matter. She has a very short temper and a lot of rage already pent up and ready to go, hence her parents feeling it best to send her to what they see as a juvenile corrections facility. After a few too many calls from her previous school, typically regarding fights which she just as typically had won, if allowed to finish before anyone intervened, something obviously had to be done. She isn't the fairest fighter in the world but she is certainly a fighter, which does not just apply to the literal, physical fighting. If she believes in it, Kindle will fight for it. If she claims a person, she will fight for them. It doesn't necessarily matter whether or not what she's fighting for is in the right or not. Contrary to what the above description might lead one to believe, however, Kindle is not all tiny fists of rage. She is just, well, mostly tiny fists of rage. She can be reasonable, though. It is possible. The main issue tends to be just how reasonable and patient the party she's up against can be. Fights don't start without a reason, it just happens that Kindle's has the ability to find reasons earlier on than many. As previously mentioned, she does not take shit. Unfortunately for you, your nose, your eye, your crotch or whatever else she decides to aim for, her tolerance for what is and is not "shit" is pretty low even without its habit of changing from day to day. There's more to her beyond that, of course. She is also cheerfully sarcastic, happily self-satisified, unrepentantly mischievous and, it is probably worth noting, a bit of a flirt. Also worth noting is that being friends with Kindle is like being friends with a firestorm. She'll talk to you straight, trust you maybe more than you'd like sometimes and need to be held back if you don't want her to swing at anyone who gets on your case. send me please Kindle is a photokinetic, generating and controlling light. In general, she is most easily described power-wise as a human flashbomb. When she gets emotional or angry, lights often flicker, and when she has a sudden outburst, it isn't unusual for her to generate a sudden flash of blinding light. Though she has developed at least enough control to sometimes improve upon her lighting in photography! Excite! cleanse my body Born and raised in Boon, North Carolina, Kindle Veda grew up in a very white bread and margarine because we're too poor for real butter sort of world. Her family may not have looked like a bunch of rednecks but that was only because they tried very hard to look and act as suburban as possible when anyone else was around, even though they lived in a trailer on a mountain. They afforded the occasional necessary expenses of the "normal" by saving money on food via their own garden and a chicken coop and the kids earned their own way into buying whatever it was that they wanted so they could be just like the other kids at school. Kindle hated her family. Still does, in fact. Dad is an abusive dick in that mental, verbal and, very occasionally, physical way that is fully expected and, in their social arena, accepted. Mom is, in her youngest child's opinion, the perfect example of the white trash house wife. Older brother, Jackson, was a football player in high school and a good old country boy to the core. Older sister, Madeline, was a cheerleader and loud-mouthed bitch extraordinaire. Both siblings now married with children and not doing much better for themselves than their parents ever did. And then there was always Kindle, the little girl who couldn't stand the cute nicknames people gave her and had nothing to do with extracurricular activities and made all of her comparatively considerable pocket money by doing chores for the elderly shut-in who lived down the street. That money was then spent as she pleased, on make-up and new clothes and music her parents didn't like. She got her nose pierced by a friend's sister, guaged up the piercings in her ears, dyed her hair. She paid attention to the "wrong" fashion and the wrong everything else and, in short, she was simply one of the outcasts, the baby girl with the bad reputation for picking fights and liking girls more than boys. All things considered, it was no big surprise when Kindle's parents made no hesitation to accept the offer of a correctional school. They didn't even care if it "corrected" her, really, so long as they didn't have to deal with her actions anymore. So it was that Kindle ended up at QCI and, really, she has no complaints. close my eyes In-game History I'm naked and prepared to die In the starry atmosphere *John Constantine *Lear Shapiro *Levi Blakely *Noah Tessaro *Ryan Letowski when all the questions disappear *Clara Ford *Emily Koizumi *Laurel Wolanski *Lily Sloane *Max Guevara and pressure with a salty taste The Light by Mirah It's just such a sorry waste / To take the easy way out of the pain / Of the pain / When the end shines from the deep / And all the hate and all the hell that history has released / Would tremble before your valor if you'd / Just get down on your knees / And promise to all your children true / That you will live in peace Raising Cain by Rock, Paper, Cynic Because we won't go gentle, no we won't lie down / The crosses that we carry we'll leave lying around / And we'll paint our noses and we'll paint this town / We'll go out, raising Cain... King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps My pain filled drama queen is always screaming at your bed / Getting ready to buy you out / 'Cause we all know / What goes around comes around / You should've known what I was all about / Do not test me exalts the tears that soak your face Kindle is mine, her face is not. That belongs to Diva Atlanta. Category:Characters